


N is for  Nick's Notes

by Cancer1959



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crystal Skull follow up mission, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer1959/pseuds/Cancer1959
Summary: Stargate Command receive a request through the Gate asking them to pick up some notes.





	N is for  Nick's Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Fignewton for organizing this challenge. This has not been Beta'ed and so any mistakes in this are all mine.

**Previously on Stargate SG1**

Jack looked at Nick for a moment, "Well, Nick, take notes." He got a smile in return, "I will." Jack nodded and indicated to Carter that they head over to the skull. Sam gave a wave of goodbye as she followed the Colonel.

"You have to tell me everything." Daniel said. Nick nodded, "I promise." He placed his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "Daniel, I am proud of you." Daniel smiled, "Goodbye, Grandpa." Nick smiled in return as he watched his grandson walk to the skull.

**And now...what happened a few months later**

The Klaxon continued to blare as General Hammond and Jack strode into the Operations Room. 

"What do we have, Sargent?" Hammond asked as he came to stand behind Harriman.

"Incoming message, Sir."

"From?" Jack asked.

"PSX897, Sir"

"And, that is?" Jack asked.

"The planet with the Crystal Skull, Sir."

"Also the Giant Aliens, Walter, don't forget that."

"No, Sir. General, it's possible Doctor Ballard is trying to make contact."

Hammond turned to Jack, "What do you think, Colonel?"

"It's possible, Sir. They did accept Daniel's proposition to exchange knowledge and culture and it could be that Nick is trying to make contact."

Hammond gave a sharp nod. "Very well. Open the Gate Sargent and someone contact Doctor Jackson."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll get Daniel, Sir."

Jack reached for the phone as the Iris spun back and the Gate engaged. "Daniel, you are needed in the Gate Room. Why? Well, Nick might be calling to say Hi." As he hung up the phone a scroll flew through the Gate and landed on the walkway as the Gate disenaged. 

They all were still staring at the scroll on the walkway when Daniel dashed in followed by Sam. "Have I missed him? What did he say?"

"We don't know, yet. No one has gone to collect the note." Jack said as he indicated to the scroll on the walkway. Daniel gave an exasperated huff and headed backout. Jack followed, "Daniel, we don't know..."

"Jack,"Daniel glowered as he stood waiting for the Gate doors to open, "I think we can be fairly certain that there is no threat from that planet." He strode through the Gateroom and up the walkway where he collected the scroll. Jack stood at the doorway, Daniel glowered again as he passed him and headed back to the Operations Room.

A few minutes later SG-1 and the General, along with Doctor Fraiser, were gathered in the briefing room. The scroll lay in front of Daniel.

"Doctor Jackson, are you alright son?" Hammond looked at the young man with concern.

"I will be, Sir. It's. I'd just got him back, and now." Jack gently laid his hand on Daniel's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Doctor, was there any thing in Doctor Ballard's medical records that indicated a heart condition?"

Janet shook her head, "No, Sir. Nothing in his records indicated anything like that. It's possible that he was physically affected by being out of phase. But there's no way to prove that."

"Sir, General, I, we, have to go back, the scroll says Nick left notes that they feel now belong to me. They, could contain..."

"It's fine, son. SG1 you have a go. Doctor Jackson, do you wish to bring..."

"No! No, Sir. It's best he remains where he is. It's what he would have wanted. It was his life work..."

"Understood, Doctor, understood."

As they stood at the foot of the walkway Jack watched with some concern as Daniel continued to fiddle with the strap of his backpack. "You okay, Daniel?"

"I just want this over, Jack."

"Yeah." Jack lent slightly and patted Daniel on the shoulder and was rewarded with a half smile.

The Gate engaged and SG1 walked through and found themselves facing the pryamid. They entered and crossed the narrow bridge to face a familiar object, the crystal skull.

"Teal'c."

"I will stand guard, O'Neill, while you talk to NicholasBallard's Aliens."

"Right, okay, thank you Teal'c." Teal'c gave a small bow of acknowledgement. Jack turned and gave an exasperated shout of "Daniel!" Daniel was already leaning over the skull which had started to glow, but as Jack watched something seemed wrong. His second shout of "Daniel!" held more panic as the skull glowed a deep red and Daniel was flung across the platform. He rushed to join Carter and Teal'c who were crouched over the prone figure of Daniel. 

"Carter?"

"He needs to be back in the SGC, Sir."

"Teal'c?"

"I will take him O'Neill."

"Sir."

"Go with, Carter. I'll stay to talk, hopefully, to the big honking aliens."

"Once Daniel is secure in the Infirmary, Sir. I'll come back."

"As will I."

"Thank you. Now, go, get sleeping beauty back to the tender mercies of Fraiser." Jack watched them negotiate the bridge and back out to the Gate. He turned to the now innocent looking object, "you don't fool me." he muttered and gave a small sigh as he crouched and gazed at the skull. The familiar energy field appeared and then the sense of displacement. He stood and waited. Eventually the mist developed from below and Quetzalcoatl appeared.

"What did you do to Daniel." Jack demanded once the alien had formed.

"He blames us for his Grandfather's passing. We could not allow him through. We did not expect the reaction to be so strong."

"Yeah, well, you couldn't have warned us of negative energy in your note?"

"We did not think the news would affect him so."

"Nick was his grandfather! The only blood relative he had left! How could he not be affected by the note you sent."

"We grieve also Colonel O'Neill."

Jack took off his cap and scrubbed his hair. "Okay. So Nick's notes." A ghostly hand appeared holding a large leather folder. Jack took the folder, kneeled down and tucked it away in his backpack. He stood and slung the pack back into place. "Thank you. I'll make sure Daniel gets it."

"Tell the grandson of Ballard that he will be welcome the next time."

As Quetzalcoatl vanished and the mist disapated Carter and Teal'c appeared and made their way over the bridge. Jack crouched and gazed again at the skull. Once the the displacement feeling had finished he stood and turned to the two of them. 

"How's Daniel?"

"He'll be alright, Sir. Janet is monitoring him closely, but she thinks a couple of days rest is all he needs. It was like a large electric shock and it temporarily effected his system."

"Did you retrieve NicholasBallard's notes, O'Neill?"

"Yeah, I did. Lets go kids."

Jack sat next to the bed in the Infirmary watching as Daniel woke up, fighting every step of the way. "You gonna wake up anytime soon, Daniel? Cause I've got a folder of papers for you to go through." 

Daniel blinked a couple of times and he gave a small cough. Jack pressed the button to raise the bed and handed over the cup of water. After sipping for a few times Daniel asked, "What happened to me?" 

"Seems you were giving off to much negative energy and the aliens didn't like that. So, they stopped you from going through."

"They could have been a little more gentle about it."

"Yeah. Quetzalcoatl was sorry for what happened."

"Nick's notes?"

"I got 'em." Jack laid the leather folder on the bed. 

Daniel gently stroked the folder. "Thanks, Jack."

"Anytime, Daniel. Anytime."

**Fin**


End file.
